


[Podfic] Options

by applegeuse, fishpatrol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Two POVs, Two Readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of astolat's fic "Options."</p><p>Author’s Summary: Decisions, decisions.</p><p>File Size/Length: 4:34 || 4MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Options

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [options](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164475) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Title:** [Options](http://archiveofourown.org/works/164475)  
 **Author:** astolat  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  & fishpatrol  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** ecplicit  
 **Author’s Summary:** Decisions, decisions.  
 **File Size/Length:** 4:34 || 4MB

Originally posted to cantapodpatrol by fishpatrol [here](http://cantapodpatrol.livejournal.com/13708.html). Go there and leave fishpatrol some love! <3<3<3

**Download Link:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/SPN%20-Options.mp3), right click & save as

**Streaming:**  



End file.
